In the shadow
by Smallpox
Summary: Un accident à l'étranger, des séquelles inattendues, un rapprochement pas vraiment souhaitable... Découvrez ce que l'ombre est capable de faire, ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

_Pour changer des OS, je poste une Fic un peu plus noire. Mais chut, je n'en dirais pas plus._

_Je vous laisse donc prendre plaisir (du moins je l'espère) à la découvrir._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions._

xxx

**In the shadow**

C'est en Allemagne qu'elle était en déplacement pour raison professionnelle. Il s'agissait là d'un colloque médical dont le thème principal était le système immunitaire et ses éventuelles défaillances. Constitué d'un grand nombre de médecins représentant divers hôpitaux du monde entier, ce congrès avait été celui auquel elle n'avait pu dire non. Par ailleurs, elle avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'il devait venir avec elle. Il y avait vu là une sorte de faveur, demande qui constituait à ce qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur lui en l'ayant à proximité. Pour elle, c'était surtout pour qu'il puisse mettre son talent de persuasion en œuvre, ce qui avait fonctionné puisque la quasi totalité de l'assemblée avait été stupéfaite de ses dires, bien que parfois arrogants. Quant au reste des représentants, ils ont étés quelque peu sidérés tant par son attitude antipathique et caustique que par ses propos souvent sarcastiques. Néanmoins, malgré certains détails déplaisants dont elle lui avait fait part, elle n'avait été globalement pas déçue de sa prestation.

Après un dîner en compagnie de cardiologues, allergologues et autres spécialistes de la santé, ils regagnèrent tous deux leur chambre d'hôtel. S'apprêtant à ouvrir sa porte, la jeune femme se retourna vers l'homme derrière elle.

**Il me semble que votre chambre est en face.**

**Vous êtes sûre ? Je pensais que ce soir j'aillais avoir droit à vos faveurs ! **Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

**Vous pensez mal.**

Se regardant fixement dans les yeux, elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Dans ce genre de situation, elle avait toujours perdu tous ses moyens face à lui. Avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif, il lui adressa un sourire provocateur avant de s'engouffrer dans sa suite. Une fois chose faite, elle finit par en faire de même.

Leur vol était prévu pour quatorze heures, ce qui leur laissait un peu de temps à tuer. Sortant de sa chambre, elle porta furtivement son attention sur la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. Elle finit par s'en détourner en se disant qu'il devait certainement encore dormir et prit l'ascenseur. Le temps de cette fin de Septembre était tout à fait appréciable, sans compter qu'elle voulait également profiter un minimum des boutiques européennes avant de repartir pour Princeton. Sans trop savoir où ses pas allaient la conduire, elle traquait tout ce qui pouvait être chic et branché. Le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance... Deux rues plus loin, elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine et décida qu'il était temps de se faire une idée fixe. Pas des plus déçus à sa sortie, elle poursuivit un peu plus loin et alla rendre visite à d'autres. L'heure tourna et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se dit qu'il serait bon de rentrer à l'hôtel. Désorienté de part le lèche vitrine qui avait masqué tout point de repaire, elle décida de prendre le métro car il semblait être un bon moyen de revenir au bon endroit sans se tromper.

Feuilletant un magasine, elle sursauta au son d'une voix sur laquelle elle aurait été incapable de faire une erreur.

**La pêche a été bonne on dirait !**

**House, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous me suivez ? **Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de sa poitrine avant d'accomplir son action.

**Si moi je vous suis, alors toutes les personnes présentes ici aussi. Je croyais que les transports en commun étaient publics ! **Elle ne dit rien, préférant se contenter de secouer la tête tout en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Le silence s'installa avec par moment des regards en coin que lançait House sur la partie dévoilée de ses jambes. Non loin d'eux, un homme au visage séduisant et au sourire mensonger les fixait en prenant soin de s'attarder sur la jolie brune qui ne remarqua pas qu'elle fût dévorée du regard par un observateur quelque peu assidu. Contrairement à elle, House voyait très bien l'autre type en train de se rincer l'œil et cela ne lui plut guère. D'un geste spontané, il vint posé sa main au-dessus du genou de la jeune femme à la façon d'un couple entiché.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? **S'exclama-t-elle déconcertée par son attitude pour le moins inattendue.

**Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas en train de vous faire des avances. **Bredouilla-t-il en retour entre des lèvres gardées légèrement pincées.

Elle le regarda presque ahurie sans comprendre la raison de son acte puis le vit sourire quand le gars plus loin tourna la tête, sortit l'article de presse calé sous son bras et l'ouvrit à une page qui devait probablement bien moins l'intéresser. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur sa main qu'il avait toujours sur la jambe de la Doyenne et la retira lentement avant de fuir son regard, se racler la gorge et trouver un intérêt soudain à sa canne qu'il se mit à faire rebondir sur le sol.

**Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? **Ignorant sa question, il stoppa toutefois les tapotements de sa canne.

Au loin, un brouhaha se fit entendre avant qu'un grand fracas ne prenne le relais en entraînant avec lui une secousse quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard.

**Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter, les oreilles des passagers à bourdonner, le sol sous leurs pieds à trembler. Un son aigu, presque strident, se mêla à celui suave et plat de l'air circulant à toute vitesse dans le tunnel avant de le couvrir totalement. Des cris de panique vinrent s'ajouter au concerto en accompagnant le soliste qui jouait un air terrifiant. Cela dit, la cause de ce son qui n'avait plus rien de caverneux était sûrement encore plus effroyable que ce que certains auraient pris pour une boîte de fusibles qui aurait disjonctée. Les néons des plafonds s'éteignirent complètement juste avant qu'il n'y eût une seconde secousse, semblable à un séisme d'intensité de six sur l'échelle de Richter. La plupart des vitres explosèrent et quelques éclats de verre se plantèrent dans les chairs humaines. Il était désormais impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit avec précision. Une fumée d'un gris sinistre s'infiltra par les ouvertures où le verre n'était plus. Derrière cette masse lugubre et étouffante, une couleur chatoyante d'un orange mordoré commençait funestement à se dessiner dans un crépitement caractéristique. L'épais manteau âcre et l'odeur de roussi firent plus ou moins reprendre conscience au diagnosticien qui était allongé dans un amas de verre et d'objets en tout genre. Se relevant, il toussa et grimaça lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il parvint à se dégager des gravas et chercha la Doyenne malgré la fumée anthracite qui lui brûlait l'intérieur des yeux et s'infiltrait dans ses poumons à chacune de ses inspirations. Une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années était à moitié assise sur le sol, une barre en métal lui ayant méchamment transpercé le thorax. Il poursuivit son chemin rempant en essayant de contenir au maximum la douleur qui s'élançait dans sa jambe droite tout en découvrant d'autres victimes que l'accident avait mutilé. Entre les cris de douleur et les gémissements plaintifs, son acuité auditive perçut des sons rapides et répétés, caractéristiques d'une suffocation. Il accéléra au mieux ses ondulations d'ophidiens et trouva la jeune femme adossée contre une issue de secours, maintenant inutilisable. Respirant difficilement et par intermittence, elle avait une main plaquée sur sa cuisse gauche. Il s'approcha et elle leva les yeux sur lui.

**Vous n'avez rien ? **Elle déglutit douloureusement et pressa contre elle une main sans force depuis laquelle des sillons sanguinaire commencèrent à se frayer un chemin entre ses doigts.

**Laissez-moi regarder.**

**Ce n'est rien... **Le dissuada-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Il s'approcha davantage et lui souleva la main très lentement. Un morceau de verre de la taille d'un poignard été planté dans l'extérieur de sa cuisse.

**Il va falloir que je l'enlève.**

Il se plaça à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son genou tout en saisissant fermement le bout de verre de l'autre. Les yeux dans les siens, il finit par tirer un coup sec sur le fragment tranchant. Dans un bref gémissement d'atrocité, elle lui étreignit le poignet de la main qu'il avait toujours sur sa jambe. Après avoir jeté ce qui avait provoqué l'entaille, il inspecta les dégâts de celle-ci pendant qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration plus calme et régulière sans lâcher la prise sur son poignet.

**Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très profond.**

Cependant, beaucoup de sang s'échappait. A quelques mètres, un homme d'affaires - du moins ce qu'il en restait - recouvert de brisures de verre aussi brillantes que des pépites de diamant gisait dans une marre de sang qui n'avait plus rien de sa couleur naturelle. House se dirigea en sa direction et dénuda la cravate qui ornait le cou de celui qui avait certainement dû laisser un bel héritage à sa défunte famille. Revenant vers sa patronne, il lui enroula le bout de tissu au-dessus de la plaie et le fit tenir par un noeud bien serré qui décrocha un faible grognement de la part de la jeune femme.

**Vous saignez.**

**Pas autant que vous. **En effet, il avait l'arcade entaillée sans parler de l'ulcère de belle taille qu'il avait au crâne et dont elle ignorait la présence.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et paraissait affligée par la catastrophe qu'ils venaient de vivre et qui pourtant n'était pas encore terminée. Regardant autour de lui, le diagnosticien ne vit que des corps immobiles, devenus inertes bien malgré eux, et prit conscience que les survivants n'allaient pas se compter par millier. Affaibli par ses propres contusions, il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière. Jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, il constata avec une once d'effroi qu'elle grelottait.

**Restez avec moi. **A sa droite, il la colla contre son torse tout en lui frictionnant le dos.

Dans un horrible craquement qui se mit à résonner comme la foudre au loin lors d'une nuit d'orage, il sursauta et se rendit compte que les flammes gagnaient du terrain et aussi que cette masse opaque allait les asphyxier s'ils ne sombraient pas dans le brasier avant. Il cligna des paupières à répétition et secoua la jeune femme qui commençait doucement à s'assoupir contre lui.

**Cuddy ? Hey ! Reprenez-vous, il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. **Elle ouvrit lourdement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de l'homme qui semblait inquiet pour ce qui allait suivre. Il se sépara d'elle et se mit difficilement debout en étreignant sa cuisse droite.

**Vous pouvez vous lever ? **Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le voyait souffrir en silence. Comme accablée, elle se laissait rattraper par les évènements et sa réponse fut muette. Il lui tendit alors une main et elle s'en saisit machinalement. Fermement, il la soutint et fit en sorte d'éviter tout contact avec sa jambe blessée.

Ils s'engagèrent prudemment dans l'allée parsemée de cadavres pour le moins écoeurants et d'une hideur incontestable puis se dirigèrent vers la seule sortie du wagon que le diagnosticien avait plus ou moins détecté depuis l'homme méconnaissable auquel il avait retiré le bout de soie décoré de rayures obliques.

**House, vous n'avez rien entendu ? **Il tourna son visage vers elle et secoua négativement la tête au bout de quelques secondes.

**Écoutez, j'ai entendu un bruit. On aurait dit... un chuintement étouffé. **Cette fois, il se concentra davantage et entendit la même chose.

Le bruit provenait d'une banquette où était étendue une vielle dame au teint pâle et couvert d'égratignures superficielles. Peut-être était-elle encore en vie, sauf que non. En essayant de trouver son pouls, House avait constaté l'inverse. Vu la contraction de ses jugulaires à la palpation, elle était probablement morte d'un arrêt cardiaque. Toutefois, cette sorte de chuintement ne cessait pas. Il dégagea la pauvre femme sur le côté et découvrit que derrière cette dernière se trouvait un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

**Mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! Viens, n'aie pas peur. **L'enfant lança à Cuddy un regard terrorisé mais n'hésita pas à venir se blottir contre elle.

Hormis le nez ensanglanté et une cicatrice partant de la tempe en se prolongeant sur la joue que le sang séché rendait parfaitement visible, il semblait aller bien ou du moins pas si mal que ça.

**Venez, il ne faut pas rester là. **Prenant le garçonnet dans ses bras, il passa devant et s'assura qu'elle pouvait marcher d'elle-même, ce qui semblait être le cas.

A une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, une plaque de béton d'une importance titanesque s'était effondrée sur la coque métallique, ayant réduis peut-être l'équivalent d'un bon nombre de personnes à l'état de macchabée dont les tissus organique seront consumés par les flammes dévoreuses bien avant de commencer leur putrefaction. Néanmoins, l'odeur presque indécelable des effluves putrescentes se mêlait déjà à celle de l'explosion qui était à plusieurs parfums. A moins que ce ne fût qu'une impression, qu'une constatation moralement logique à la scène macabre qu'ils avaient sous les yeux et dont ils faisaient partis intégrante.

Ils s'extirpèrent enfin de cette carcasse de métal qui avait été autrefois une rame de métro digne de ce nom. Allant se mettre provisoirement en sécurité, ils durent esquiver les câbles se tortillant dans le vide tels des serpents crachant leur venin électrique. Plusieurs autres personnes se trouvèrent également dans le tunnel et certaines d'entre elles commencèrent à se démener pour trouver une issue. House s'assit non loin des deux autres rescapés et tenta de reprendre son souffle. L'air y était un peu plus respirable par ici et il en profita pour inhaler de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Se massant la cuisse avec insistance, un rictus prit forme sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne se contorsionne sous l'effet de la douleur qui s'élançait de plus en plus dans tout son corps, se frayant toujours plus un chemin à travers son organisme par l'intermédiaire des nerfs qui se révélèrent être d'excellents conducteurs pour tout ce que le corps humain pouvait endurer dans une souffrance épouvantable.

**Vous n'avez plus de vicodin ? **Lui demanda-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur en ayant du mal à imaginer les efforts qu'il devait fournir pour tenter de supporter un tel degré de douleur.

**J'ai dû l'égarer. **Articula-t-il au mieux en essayant de tout faire pour ne pas lui montrer sa réelle souffrance.

Impuissante, elle détourna les yeux de désolation pour lui et prit le petit qu'elle rapprocha d'elle. Les larmes ruisselaient en silence sur ses joues et sa main droite n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Il se lova contre la jeune femme sans dire un mot et elle le serra contre elle.

**Et vous, c'est comment ? **Voulut-il savoir en se dirigeant vers elle.

**Rassurez-vous, c'est largement supportable. **Malgré ses propos, il préféra jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle considérait comme étant sans trop de gravité. Il remonta légèrement le bas de sa robe et la sentit tressaillir sous le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, tressaillement qui contrastait subtilement avec des frissons éloquents.

**Mon intérêt est strictement professionnel. **

La Doyenne sourit presque timidement quand elle le vit scruter minutieusement la partie qui devait être observée. En d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait probablement éprouvé une certaine forme de plaisir. Il n'y avait visiblement aucun signe d'infection, du moins pour le moment, et le sang avait fini par se coaguler autour de la plaie. Il entreprit ensuite de s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne le retînt par le bras.

**Où allez-vous ?**

**Je dois aller voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres survivants**. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il risquait de ne pas avoir de seconde chance s'il venait à se produire une autre catastrophe.

**N'y allez pas. Ne me laissez pas ici toute seule, je... House, non. **Retenu captif par son regard désemparé d'où la terreur régnait en maître, il lui saisit le menton et plongea ses yeux irrités par la fumée dans les siens avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Je reviens... **Il se leva et marcha en boitant plus qu'à l'habitude en direction de l'épave dans laquelle ils auraient très bien pu y rester.

Loin d'être tranquille, elle resserra un peu plus l'enfant contre elle et, le regardant, se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Un fin sourire illumina furtivement son visage et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. L'instant d'après, il y eut une deuxième explosion...

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews._

xxx

Une lumière aveuglante fut la première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain du drame auquel il avait survécu. L'esprit nébuleux, il en vint à comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. La pièce, d'un blanc unicolore presque grotesque, était vide et silencieuse en omettant de préciser que le seul son nettement perceptible était celui de l'électrocardiogramme qui n'annonçait rien d'alarmant. Il sentit une légère gêne au niveau de son crâne, comme si une force lui compressait la boîte crânienne en la faisant s'aplatir sur elle-même. Dès lors, certaines brides de souvenirs lui revinrent et il voulut se lever sans plus attendre avant qu'il n'eût méchamment la tête qui tourne et que sa vision ne devînt brouillée par une armada de points pétillants associés à une hécatombe de taches noires sans forme. Avant même de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il replongea dans une inconscience obscure.

La journée suivante, sa force physique semblait plus encline à jouer en sa faveur. Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir qui menait aux soins intensifs, une étrange sensation d'horreur patibulaire s'empara de lui. Les médecins l'avaient tenu au courant de son état. Victime d'une vilaine commotion cérébrale, elle avait évité l'hémorragie qui avait été stoppée à temps. Se trouvant devant la porte, il respira profondément en ressentant une sorte d'appréhension avant de finalement entrer dans la pièce. Immobile au début, il finit par faire quelques pas et s'arrêta au pied du lit. Compte tenu des circonstances, le fait de la voir dans une telle situation le rendait passablement nerveux. Réalisant avec soulagement que ses constantes étaient stables, il fit le tour et rapprocha une chaise avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Tout comme lui, plusieurs hématomes embellissaient certaines parties de son corps. Les yeux posés sur elle, il fut incapable de détourner le regard. Elle paraissait simplement endormie, presque paisible. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé croire… La mine déconfite, il en vint à repenser à la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'éloigner d'elle et partir… Il se risqua à passer le dos de sa main sur l'hématome qui colorait sa pommette droite dans un dégradé de violet et de violine et lui murmura un «désolé» quasiment inaudible. Aussitôt après, il chassa ses pensées un peu brutalement et se passa une main sur le visage. La culpabilité se faisait telle qu'il préféra se lever et sortir de la chambre. Regagnant la sienne, il souffla un bon coup et se maudit aussi fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tout cela le bouleversa. Il avait déjà perdu une personne, il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois. Non, pas elle. Les yeux troubles, il s'allongea et eut le funeste sentiment que rien ni personne ne parviendrait à apaiser toutes les tensions qui le malmenaient intérieurement si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas. Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place car sa vie comptait bien plus que la sienne. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Lui non plus, mais de son point de vue les choses étaient différentes…

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent comme le soleil pouvait décliner dans le ciel, d'une manière lente et quasi indiscernable. À son plus grand dam, il passait le plus clair de son temps à se torturer pour ce qu'il ne pouvait plus changé. Depuis, il n'était pas retourné la voir. Il se contentait simplement de faire un arrêt tous les jours devant sa chambre, mais il n'entrait jamais. Elle était toujours plongée dans le coma et il ne savait toujours pas si elle en sortirait un jour. Son visage inexpressif, presque amorphe, était pour lui comme un supplice, une véritable torture. Il avait tellement de remords qu'il se demanda comment certains pouvaient supporter un tel sentiment de culpabilité. Lui qui pourtant se reprochait très peu de choses, là il paraissait submergé. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il se ressaisisse et pour ça il avait pu compter sur le soutien de son ami. Ce dernier avait été consterné en apprenant les circonstances de cette situation pénible. Il aurait souhaité se trouver près d'eux pour manifester plus activement son appui au lieu de se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres avec un phénoménal sentiment d'impuissance. Mais il se devait d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'hôpital et quelque part il se disait qu'il le faisait pour la Doyenne.

Un soir, alors qu'il observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans y porter plus d'attention que ça, il se décida à aller la voir malgré tout. Les médecins lui avaient dit plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle avait fini par se réveiller et qu'elle ne souffrait pas de désagréments sérieux. Il était à la fois soulagé qu'elle s'en soit sortie et tétanisé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien relever dans ses yeux. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'examina un instant. Le regard fixé au plafond, elle semblait se poser une multitude de questions auxquelles elle ne devait pas trouver moult réponses. Prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner le courage qu'il n'avait pas, il poussa la porte en redoutant au plus profond de lui ce qui allait suivre. La jeune femme amena son regard sur lui avec une indifférence stupéfiante. Il s'avança prudemment vers elle et se stoppa une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Ils se regardèrent d'une façon assez étrange, une façon qui le déstabilisa légèrement.

**Bonjour. **Finit-il par dire après un instant de doute gênant.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et se mit à présent à le dévisager. Stoïque, elle plissa les yeux et il se sentit encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Vraisemblablement, il s'attendait à ce que le pire arrive dans les secondes qui suivent.

**Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? **Demanda-t-elle avec un regard insistant.

Il s'y était préparé, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il savait bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle souffre d'amnésie partielle et, en l'occurrence, sa perte de mémoire touchait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le côté affectif et certaines personnes qu'elle avait pu côtoyer. Non, il était plutôt désarçonné par sa question qu'il trouvait surprenante venant d'elle. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse un jour lui demander cela. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois… Sans oublier qu'il se considérait comme étant un homme que l'on ne pouvait pas effacer de sa mémoire en un claquement de doigts, ce qui était véritablement le cas.

**Euh, je… Oui, on se connaît.**

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Eh bien… **Devant son regard désireux de savoir, sa précédente gêne et son manque d'assurance s'accrurent. **Un rescapé, comme vous. Vous vous rappelez du congrès ?**

**Oui mais,… Que s'est-il passé après ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?**

Il tira une chaise vers lui et prit place à ses côtés. Sans vraiment entrer dans les détails, il lui raconta alors ce qui était survenu à la suite de ce colloque. Quand il lui évoqua le métro, il décela chez elle une certaine crispation qui lui laissa penser que ce souvenir là lui était plus ou moins familier. Elle l'interrompit dans son récit en lui précisant qu'elle savait qu'il s'y était passé quelque chose d'horrible mais qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. En prenant conscience de sa situation, elle n'était pas restée longtemps sans réponse et dès lors il avait vu la peur danser dans ses yeux avant de s'emparer d'elle.

**Oui, c'est ça. Je me souviens maintenant. Vous étiez avec moi et parmi les victimes on a trouvé un petit garçon. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

L'espoir qu'elle avait le fit se détester. Car cet espoir qu'il voyait à présent briller au fond de ses yeux, cet espoir qui émanait littéralement de tout son corps… Il devait le tuer, l'anéantir intégralement.

**Les médecins… **Commença-t-il, incertain.** Il n'a pas survécu. Il a fait un collapsus. **Précisa-t-il après avoir déglutit douloureusement en voyant son regard s'assombrir d'une tristesse frappante.

Après cette information qui plongea la pièce dans un lourd silence pesant, il prit sa main sans réellement se rendre compte de son geste. Elle était restée sans dire un mot, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Après plusieurs minutes, il estima qu'il devait la laisser seule et se leva.

**Faites attention, vous devez avoir une dizaine de points de suture au niveau de la cuisse gauche. **Prévint-il avant de quitter la chambre sans qu'elle ne proteste.

Allant prendre l'air dehors, il repensa à sa discussion avec la jeune femme. La voir dans cet état lui avait fait mal, même s'il voulait se persuader du contraire ou tout simplement ignorer cette atteinte morale. Il était tout de même soulagé qu'elle ne se souvienne plus avec véracité des évènements qui étaient survenus dans ce tunnel. Elle semblait déjà bien assez affectée comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire.

Après son départ, elle était restée dans le vague. Pour tenter de chasser ses pensées les plus sombres, elle s'était forcée à essayer de se souvenir d'un maximum de choses. Un peu nébuleux au début, son esprit finit finalement par s'éclaircir quelque peu, notamment sur certains points. Mais le sommeil la rattrapant, elle avait fini par succomber à la fatigue qui l'avait guetté avec acharnement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à aller lui rendre visite, il s'aperçut avant d'entrer que son visage était plus lumineux que la veille ce qui le rassura. Remarquant sa présence, elle concentra toute son attention sur lui. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa laissa présager certainement des reproches.

**Vous m'avez menti ! **Accusa-t-elle sans vergogne.

**Euh… À propos de quoi ?**

**Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez un rescapé, mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous êtes également médecin et, qui plus est, l'un de mes employés.**

**Et alors ? C'est vrai que je suis un rescapé ! **Répliqua-t-il faussement vexé. **Pour le reste, j'ai juste omis de vous en faire part. Je n'appelle pas ça mentir.**

Contre toute attente, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il fut ravi de pouvoir constater qu'il avait réussi à faire naître un soupçon de joie chez elle. À son tour, il sourit en retour puis reprit la parole.

**Vous devez avoir hâte de rentrer, non ?**

**Oui. Plus que quelques jours et j'aurai enfin retrouvé ce qui à l'heure actuelle me manque. Et rassurez-vous, **continua-t-elle taquine, **je ne vous laisserai pas vous tourner les pouces !**

**Rhô, ça ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! Moi qui pensais justement récupérer doucement…**

**Ne vous fichez pas de moi. **Fit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Ne détachant pas le regard, il profita de cet instant où l'atmosphère était détendue pour la regarder autrement. Après de longues années en tant que patronne autoritaire mais juste et un moment en tant que malheureuse victime d'un accident, c'était une Cuddy sous un autre jour qu'il voyait là. Bien qu'il s'agisse de la même personne, elle semblait paradoxalement différente. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son amnésie, mais il espérait sincèrement se tromper.

Les jours suivants, il décida de lui parler de Wilson. À son allusion, elle paraissait détachée. Mais quand il en vint à lui dévoiler qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il remarqua un de ses sourcils se arquer et cela lui suffit pour réaliser qu'elle avait compris de qui il était question. Plus qu'un soulagement, il était désormais délesté du poids qui lui avait jusque là pompé ce qui lui restait de vitalité. Heureusement, il savait que celle-ci reviendrait vite, surtout si la jeune femme continuait à jouer la carte du rayonnement. En d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait pas intéressé de près à son attitude mais sortant d'un accident auquel ils avaient échappés, cela faisait toute la différence.

Une semaine plus tard, il était temps pour eux de refouler le sol américain. Durant leur vol, ils avaient discutés de choses et d'autres et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait de nouveaux souvenirs en tête, il s'était détendu quand elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Ça semblait bizarre comme ça, mais en fin de compte ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Avant qu'il n'y eût cette deuxième explosion dans le tunnel, il l'avait embrassé et il jugea préférable que c'était mieux qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas. Malgré tout, une partie de lui aurait aimé qu'elle s'en souvienne. Mais de par la peur qu'il ressentit à l'idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu en penser, il considéra que c'était probablement une bonne chose que cela lui ait échappé.

À l'aéroport, Wilson les avait accueilli et il avait eu bien du mal à contenir son enthousiasme, ce qui avait grandement fait sourire la Doyenne qui l'avait enlacé en ne ménageant pas non plus son contentement. House avait trouvé cela plutôt amusant. En ayant l'oncologue en face de lui, c'est comme s'il avait tiré radicalement un trait sur les choses déplaisantes qu'il avait subites. Et pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, il n'avait rien caché à son ami quand il avait fait éruption dans son bureau le lendemain matin. Rien, sauf peut-être un détail… Par la suite, la jeune femme en avait également fait de même mais de manière plus évasive. Cela avait eu sur elle un petit effet de soulagement de par le fait de s'être libérée d'une certaine tension psychologique. Après s'être remis de ses émotions dues à la prise de connaissance de tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver, Wilson n'en était pas moins resté sidéré.

Très vite, les choses reprirent leur cours normal. L'oncologue fut presque rasséréné d'entendre la première réprimande du mois. Vraisemblablement, il s'était ennuyé en n'ayant plus le droit à la remarque caustique qui accompagnait la réplique cinglante. Toutefois, il trouvait ses amis légèrement différents dans le comportement qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Il pouvait tout à fait le comprendre aux vues des circonstances précédentes, alors il estima qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

Après avoir quitté le travail, House passa chez Cuddy. Ils avaient plus ou moins l'habitude de se retrouver quelques soirs pour bavarder, rien de plus. Wilson l'avait bien entendu appris et, lorsqu'il voulu en toucher deux mots au diagnosticien, ce dernier lui assura que c'était en tout bien tout honneur. Descendant de sa moto, il vit de la lumière à l'intérieur alors il entra. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de son arrivée et quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos, elle sursauta d'un air apeuré.

**N'ayez pas peur, c'est moi.**

**Désolé, je ne vous avez pas entendu.**

**C'est ce que vous vouliez je crois. **Dit-il en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles.

Elle le prit et eut un léger sourire presque timide en guise de remerciement. Il y a plusieurs jours, elle lui avait demandé de faire une sorte de compte-rendu sur ce qui s'était passé en Allemagne. Il faut dire qu'il avait mis le temps, mais il l'avait fait. Venant de lui, elle trouvait ça normal autant que ça pouvait l'étonner. Elle se souvenait de lui, de qui il était et de ce qu'il était pour elle. Cela dit, elle ne savait plus très bien certains petits aspects. Il y avait des choses qui lui étaient complètement sorties de la tête et d'autres dont-elle avait conscience ne plus se rappeler totalement. Mais peut-être que tout compte fait, ce qu'elle se souvenait aujourd'hui lui suffisait amplement pour en déduire certaines choses, voire probablement même les affirmer.

La conversation s'établit et, tellement pris dans leurs propos, ils ne virent pas les minutes passer. Elle lui raconta des futilités qui semblaient beaucoup l'amuser. Il lui parla de platitudes qu'elle trouva plutôt drôles. Il avait eu l'envie de la taquiner et, joueuse, elle était gentiment entrée dans son jeu. À cet instant, il eut l'impression de la retrouver bien des années en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à la Fac et que cela faisait parti de leur quotidien. C'était leur monde, leur façon d'être qu'ils ne partageaient avec aucune autre personne… Il se demandait si elle se souvenait de cette époque-là, mais il n'osa pas lui poser la question. Un peu plus tard, il vit son regard luire d'une lueur qui lui déclencha des fourmis dans tout le corps. Aussi prit-il peur, bien conscient de ce que cela voulait dire, peut-être trop même. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, doucement. Ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir, il répondit dans un premier temps à son baiser. Caressant délicatement ses lèvres, il aurait voulu approfondir son geste mais il se ravisa et finit par se détacher d'elle.

**Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. **Suggéra-t-il, la voix basse et les yeux hurlant d'une désapprobation allant à l'encontre de ses dires.

**Je pensais que…**

**Non.**

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire qui était le plus gêné. Le regard gardé sur elle, il finit par le détourner et s'empressa de mettre de la distance entre eux avant de ne plus en avoir la force.

Étant à présent seule, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'elle avait fait était apparemment mal. Ou plutôt, pourquoi l'avait-il mal pris. Pour elle, il y avait toujours eu entre eux plus qu'une simple amitié certainement un peu tordue. Cette relation particulière qu'ils avaient eu une fois les choses remises à leur place… Elle se disait que maintenant elle n'existait plus, tout ça à cause de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup, s'estimant ne pas être pardonnable. Était-elle seulement capable de se pardonner au moins ? Déboussolé, une larme roula le long de sa joue avant de s'échouer sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle avait le goût de la défaite, un avant goût de ce que serait la fin.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Une partie un peu Wuddy pour ceux qui aiment._

_Bonne lecture à vous._

xxx

Le jours d'après, l'oncologue trouva House dans son bureau en pleine réflexion intérieure. Vu les traits durcis de son visage, il se dit presque de manière systématique que son attitude pensive devait occulter quelque chose de profond. Il s'avança vers lui et dut engager la conversation pour le tirer de ses pensées.

**Tu n'aurais pas vu Cuddy ? **Demanda-t-il en donnant l'impression d'être pressé.

**Elle va très bien. **

Les sourcils du jeune médecin se froncèrent alors que son expression vira à l'incompréhension. Réalisant ce que ses mots avaient provoqué comme réaction, le diagnosticien tenta de contourner le sujet.

**Je crois qu'elle doit être en ville. Un truc à propos du congrès le mois dernier, ou… un truc dans ce genre.**

**N'essaie pas de me faire perdre le fil des choses. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?**

Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, n'étant pas tout à fait conscient qu'il savait très bien mentir avec des mots mais moins avec le corps.

**Rien, c'est juste que quand j'ai vu ton affolement tout à fait ridicule je me suis dit que tu devais t'inquiéter pour elle. Mais il est possible que ça t'indiffère alors… désolé si je me suis trompé. **Répliqua-t-il habilement tout en savourant discrètement le sentiment qui s'imprimait sur le visage de l'autre homme.

Défiant vis-à-vis de son ami, Wilson sortit de la pièce avec un air dubitatif qu'il ne se garda pas de cacher. Se résignant à rejoindre son bureau, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée qu'il y avait dans l'attitude du diagnosticien quelque chose qui n'était pas très clair. À son grand regret, il n'eut bien entendu pas la réponse à sa question muette, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse un peu plus tard par tomber sur la directrice. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à entrer dans son antre bureaucratique d'un pas décidé et ne l'avait pas remarqué lui faire signe. La suivant, il entra lui aussi et elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

**Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? **Demanda-t-elle en déposant un document à côté de son ordinateur.

**Oui, il me faudrait votre accord pour un examen. **

Il lui tendit le dossier du patient et elle le parcourut des yeux avant d'apposer sa signature sur la fiche d'autorisation médicale qui y était jointe. Après l'avoir remercié, il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de s'arrêter et de porter une nouvelle fois son attention sur elle, sans rien dire.

**Vous vouliez autre chose ?**

**Eh bien, … Je me demandais simplement si vous alliez bien.**

**Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Quelque chose vous laisse penser le contraire ? **Se soucia-t-elle sans ambages.

**Non, non, c'est juste qu'après l'incident qui s'est passé, je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez remise.**

**Ça va bientôt faire deux mois, ne vous inquiétez pas. **Le rassura-t-elle en soutenant son regard. **C'est du passé, je vais bien. **Se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter sous l'insistance de son expression soucieuse.

Il acquiesça et repartit dans sa précédente action sans que la jeune femme ne sût vraiment quelles étaient les motivations de ses intentions. S'asseyant derrière son bureau, elle se saisit du rapport qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt posé et se plongea dans son analyse.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, elle croisa House devant le bureau des infirmières. En remarquant sa présence, il prit soin de fuir son regard et se dirigea promptement vers les ascenseurs se trouvant un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Intrigué par ce comportement, la Doyenne ne lui en tint pas rigueur mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle y était pour beaucoup...

Immobile dans son salon, elle resta figée un instant devant ce cadre qui trônait sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque. C'était une photo de ses parents, prise il y avait maintenant quelques années. En la regardant, elle ressentit une forte nostalgie, probablement amplifiée par le fait qu'elle se sentait bien différente de la femme qui était aux côtés de cet homme depuis près de quarante cinq ans. Par bien des aspects, elle aurait aimé lui ressembler sous plusieurs angles. Mais à quarante deux ans, elle n'avait rien de cette femme qu'était sa mère. Elle n'arrivait même pas à retenir la seule personne pour laquelle elle savait n'avoir jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment.

Le bruit d'un poing cognant contre le bois la sortit brusquement de ses pensées et elle eut du mal à accepter que quelqu'un puisse venir la déranger à une heure pareille, même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait neuf heures. Sous le regard inquisiteur de l'oncologue, elle se dit qu'il était là pour parler de ce qu'elle lui cachait. Le fait de passer chez la jeune femme à l'improviste lui permettrait peut-être de se faire une idée plus concrète sur son véritable état. La discussion se porta rapidement sur le sujet et elle sut qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si elle ne lui disait pas ce qu'il en était.

**Que s'est-il passé entre vous et House ? **Voulut-il savoir après qu'elle l'eût invité à s'asseoir.

**Quoi, comment ça ? **

**Je sais qu'il est venu vous voir hier soir. Il a été bizarre toute la journée, donc logiquement j'en déduis que vous…**

**Que quoi ? Que j'en suis la cause ? **Questionna-t-elle, pas très fière par la suite de l'intonation de son élocution.

**Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Mais il est clair que vous n'êtes pas étrangère à sa manière de se comporter.**

**Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir…**

**S'en vouloir de quoi ? **Lui demanda-t-il après quelques secondes plongées dans un silence de suspicion.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et évita de croiser son regard. La tête légèrement baissée, il la vit toutefois se mâchonner la lèvre inférieure à plusieurs reprises sans trop savoir si c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher ou bien parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de lui donner les vraies raisons qui poussaient le diagnosticien à adopter un tel comportement.

**C'est ma faute… Je croyais que lui et moi… Il y a eu un tel rapprochement entre nous que je me suis dit que peut-être il pourrait il y avoir plus. **Confia-t-elle difficilement en s'obstinant à ne pas le regarder.

**Hum, je vois. Mais vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour ça.**

**Je l'ai embrassé. **Avoua-t-elle en plongeant soudainement ses yeux dans les siens. **Non mais quelle idiote je suis, franchement !**

**Je ne crois pas, non. Vous savez, même s'il y a encore des choses dont vous ne vous souvenez pas, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a toujours eu entre vous une certaine ambiguïté. Alors si vous pensez qu'il va vous le reprocher ou chercher à vous éviter, rassurez-vous parce que ce n'est pas vous qu'il cherche à fuir. **Expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme dont-il avait capté toute l'attention.

**Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?**

**Rien du tout. S'il a quelque chose à vous dire, il devra vous le dire lui-même.**

Elle resta statique, les yeux revenus sur le sol qu'elle contempla sans fin. Considérant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il jugeait bon d'être fait, il se leva et elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Dans le hall, il se retourna vers elle et lui adressa les derniers mots de la soirée.

**En tant qu'ami, je vous conseil de ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs. N'attendez rien de lui, Lisa. **Recommanda l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

Plus d'une heure après son départ, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire de toutes les idées folles qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête. Ce qu'il lui avait dit la hantait et lui faisait se poser encore plus de questions. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait, lui criait qu'en dépit de sa volonté de savoir, elle ne serait pas prête d'avoir les réponses adéquates qu'elle attend de l'homme pour lequel elle avait à la fois de moins en moins d'incertitudes concernant les sentiments qu'elle lui vouait et de plus en plus de soupçons sur le tempérament de cet individu.

La matinée pluvieuse de ce jour de Novembre laissait présager une journée sans grandes réjouissances. Pourtant, bien que les apparences soient trompeuses, elle ne commença pas si mal que ça pour le diagnosticien. Arrivant en retard comme à son habitude, il avait ensuite nargué l'infirmière en chef avant de gentiment se moquer de ses employés. Il était à présent tranquillement installé dans une salle de consultes en train de se divertir avec sa console lorsque Wilson le trouva enfin.

**Bon sang, je t'ai cherché partout !**

**Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, pas de quoi s'affoler. **Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

Exaspéré, il soupira et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se placer devant lui et de donner le ton en disant ce qu'il avait à dire à l'homme qui ne daignait pas lui accorder plus d'attention que ça.

**Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous avec ce fameux baiser, et je sais aussi que tu vas la faire souffrir en continuant tes conneries.**

**Quoi, quelles conneries ? **Feinta-t-il en prenant une expression contrariée.

**Rhô je t'en prie, tu sais de quoi je parle ! Si elle en est venue à faire ce qu'elle a fait, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison.**

**Une mauvaise raison.**

**Arrête un peu, je sais très bien que tu en as tout aussi envie qu'elle sauf que tu ne prends pas le risque d'essayer parce que tu as la trouille ! **

**Eh bah, c'est l'expérience qui parle… Monsieur aux multiples mariages ratés ! **Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

**Ça suffit ! Quand est-ce que tu vas surmonter ça et te lancer ? Ça fait des années que tu n'es pas foutu d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un ! **Accusa-t-il en haussant un peu le ton.

**Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec elle, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

**Et voilà, encore des excuses ! **Lança l'oncologue en levant les mains d'un air dépité. **Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu sais que j'ai raison et que c'est bien ça qui t'agace.**

N'en pouvant plus de son discours moralisateur, House se leva et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce en ayant bien entendu le droit à une dernière réplique de la part de son ami.

**Tu peux faire la sourde oreille, mais tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.**

Continuant sur sa lancée en ignorant ses dires, il dut malgré lui admettre qu'il disait vrai et cette constatation fit naître en lui une forme d'amertume incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui faire le plaisir de le lui dire, bien décidé à camper sur ses positions même en sachant que cela n'aurait au bout du compte pas la moindre utilité.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, tout comme les jours suivants qui avaient toujours le même refrain. Rien de très productif pouvant faire avancer la situation n'arriva. La Doyenne n'osait pas aborder le sujet qui la démangeait depuis une dizaine de jours et il ne voulait pas lui en parler en craignant de passer pour un idiot. C'était bien là les seuls instants dans sa vie où il ne prenait pas de risques et rien que le fait de devoir le reconnaître lui inspirait un sentiment d'abomination.

Cela faisait bien deux heures maintenant qu'elle était rentrée de son travail et elle n'avait eu alors qu'une seule idée en tête. Immergé dans son bain, elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, seulement faire le vide dans son esprit et se détendre. Rien d'autre, rien de plus. Mais si seulement… Wilson avait raison en fin de compte. Cette prise de conscience lui fit mal, mais peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour se préserver de ce qui pourrait faire bien plus souffrir. Elle avait retrouvé une certaine assurance dans son rôle professionnel, se montrant à la fois juste et ferme et ne manquant pas de rester stoïque en toutes circonstances. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était là la meilleure des solutions à adopter mais elle s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, bien que cela ne soit pas toujours évident lorsqu'elle se trouvait devant un House qui avait décidé de la rendre folle. Elle avait suffisamment de souvenirs pour savoir qu'il était tout à fait le genre à profiter dans une certaine mesure des faiblesses des autres. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle se devait de paraître impassible à ses yeux. Le temps que ses pensées tournent en se répétant sans répit, elle paraissait désormais hypnotisée par les flammes qui s'entrelaçaient entre elles. N'ayant pas eu un effet mirobolant sur sa psyché, la thérapie de la détente aquatique avait vite était remplacée mais il semblait que ce soir elle n'était pas capable de surmonter son abattement. Les yeux rougis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle craquait une fois en dehors des murs de son hôpital.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la fin. J'espère que cette Fic ne vous a pas déçu (au moins pas trop)._

_Tous vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas a poster vos reviews, c'est toujours apprécié dans la mesure où la critique est constructive._

_Bonne lecture._

xxx

Les jours se succédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un soir il prit la décision d'aller la voir. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait fini par se dire qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre. Il gara sa moto le long du trottoir d'en face et se revit quelques semaines avant, lorsqu'il était passé lui déposer ce fichu document avant de partir en trombe quelques minutes après. À ce moment-là, il aurait voulu retourner en arrière et faire les choses différemment. Se trouvant à présent devant sa porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une femme plutôt surprise de le trouver là.

**Bonsoir. Euh… Je peux entrer ? **Demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

**Je suppose que si vous êtes venu c'est pour parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois. **Présuma la jeune femme après l'avoir laissé passer.

Les yeux rivés inexorablement sur elle, il s'enferma dans un mutisme qui eut le don d'agacer la Doyenne qui ne bifurqua pas son regard du sien. À première vue, ils paraissaient se défier mais il n'en était rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il voulait s'assurer d'une chose mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, bien que déjà lancé. Et puis, peut-être aussi voulait-il tester les limites de sa patience tout en se délectant du moindre trait de son visage sans se rendre compte à présent qu'il baladait légèrement ses yeux un peu partout.

**House, vous êtes toujours là ? **Finit-elle par demander en trouvant cette situation à la fois stupide et gênante.

**L'autre soir… Pourquoi ? **Questionna-t-il à la façon d'un automate.

Elle ferma les paupières comme pour montrer qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. En fait, elle avait souhaité qu'il le lui demande car elle y avait vu là la seule possibilité d'établir un échange constructif et, l'espérait-elle, dénué d'arrières pensées. Maintenant que la question avait été posée, elle ne pouvait feindre ni son appréhension, ni sa lubie d'en finir au plus vite, ni même encore le fait qu'elle aurait préféré ne rien ressentir de particulier à son égard.

**Je m'en suis souvenu… **Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure dénotant un certain type d'affliction.

Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce dont-elle lui parlait et elle s'en aperçut. Elle se mit à se mordiller la lèvre et il venait de prendre conscience sur le coup qu'il lui serait tout à fait inutile de fuir ou même d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Le charme qu'elle possédait venait de lui apparaître d'une manière différente et il savait que dès lors il serait incapable d'aller à l'encontre de certaines de ses pensées. Il venait également de voir plus clair dans ce à quoi se rapportait son allusion. Pour couper court au sentiment de peur qui se propageait certainement en elle, il s'avança et lui lança un regard qui lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions cachées.

**Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. **Dit-il en se sentant rassuré.

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

Il eut un sourire bien net sur les lèvres avant de se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Ne la voyant manifester aucune réticence, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et fit lentement venir sa bouche près de son oreille.

**Parce que je me rends compte que j'ai été bête.**

Effectivement. Lui qui croyait que ce fugace baiser donné dans cet effroyable tunnel n'avait existé pour elle que l'espace d'un instant trop court, qu'elle l'avait oublié comme un certain nombre d'autres choses. Il venait de se rendre compte maintenant que s'il avait répondu à ses avances la fois précédente, il n'aurait pas profité d'elle comme il avait pu le penser sur le moment.

Il ramena son regard dans la lubricité de ses yeux et, frémissante, elle se laissa aller sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, se disant que les sentiments parlaient d'eux-mêmes et entravaient toutes formes de réflexion. Il la sentie frissonner sous ses doigts qui prenaient plaisir à l'effleurer et, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par s'adonner à ses envies. Au début timide et presque aérien, le baiser se fit plus franc en gardant néanmoins sa lenteur de départ. Prenant son temps, le diagnosticien savait que de la faire languir de cette façon rendrait les choses bien plus excitantes des deux côtés. Mais pour l'heure, aucun des deux ne montra une quelconque soif croissante pour les plaisirs charnels. Leurs gestes étaient doux, timides voire quelquefois presque hésitants. C'était une découverte, une façon de se rassurer où l'exaltation prendrait la place de la curiosité et la passion celle de la douceur.

Une main plaquée sur sa joue, la jeune femme semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de la faire voyager jusqu'à sa nuque dans un incessant va et vient. Pendant ce temps-là, House fit glisser une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Lentement, il quitta sa bouche pour savourer la douceur sensuelle de sa peau. Le piquant de sa barbe procura d'infimes sensations à Cuddy qui, trouvant cela trop insoutenable, ramena son visage vers le sien avant de s'emparer fougueusement de cette bouche aux lèvres aussi douces que fermes. Interprétant parfaitement bien le message qu'elle voulut lui faire passer, il décida pourtant de la contrarier en glissant délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant que celle-ci ne parvînt à trouver sa partenaire. Elle agrippa le col de sa veste et ils se mirent à faire valser leur langue ensemble dans un balai envoûtant qui n'inspirait qu'envie et passion déferlantes. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de lui enlever son blouson. N'étant pas tout à fait convaincu que la tournure que les choses allaient prendre serait la bonne, il avait voulu capter son regard et lui poser la question qui lui trottait à présent dans la tête avec une résonance retorse mais il perdit vite cette idée en étant obnubilé par sa partenaire qui était animée par l'exaltation qu'elle lui faisait partager. Maintenant parvenue à le débarrasser de son cuir de motard, ils durent se séparer, le souffle court et les sens en éveil. Il posa son regard sur elle le premier, pouvant l'admirer les yeux clos et les lèvres laissées entrouvertes. Il n'eut alors pas le moindre doute sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle finit par accrocher son regard d'un bleu nuit électrisant et se sentit légèrement vaciller sous les ondes érotiques que celui-ci semblait lui envoyer. Son expression semblait interrogative, presque incertaine, mais elle ne dit rien. L'instant d'après, ils étaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Très vite, il amena l'une de ses mains à la lisière de son haut qu'il fit doucement remonter pour caresser la peau douce et délicate de sa hanche. Des frissons lui remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale et elle ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir. Sans plus attendre, elle lui ôta son tee-shirt et vint ensuite placer ses mains sur ses épaules avec un désir qui mêlait à la fois envie et timidité. Le baiser ralentit, s'adoucit et il se mit furtivement à sourire contre ses lèvres au goût sucré en sentant les mains de la jeune femme se faire petit à petit entreprenantes en se dirigeant lascivement vers son torse. Les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait firent naître en lui une effervescence de sensations jubilatoires. Ses mains sur ses hanches ne cessaient de remonter vers sa taille en dévoilant toujours plus son abdomen et elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle aussi de se délester de ce bout de tissu qui commençait à se faire agaçant. Après un geste rapide sans ardeur, il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et dévia vers sa mâchoire en descendant voluptueusement dans son cou. Son souffle chaud la fit frissonner une fois de plus, elle venait de perdre totalement le sens des réalités. Tandis que les mains de House étaient désormais dans son dos en prenant plaisir à la faire enrager en repassant sans arrêt sur la fermeture de son soutien-gorge, Lisa attisait davantage l'excitation de son partenaire en faisant jouer ses doigts sur les coutures de son jean. Mécaniquement, elle l'attira en direction de sa chambre et il la suivit, éperdument captivé par son pouvoir d'attraction.

Au cœur de la nuit, il était étendu sur le dos, un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et les pensées brouillées par d'étranges images qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens et qui finirent par se volatiliser lorsqu'il lui donna un coup d'œil. Serré contre lui, elle avait le regard rivé sur le plafond, un sourire béat figé sur les lèvres qui lui donnait l'expression d'une jeune fille heureuse. Sans qu'elle ne le remarquât, il sourit en la regardant avant qu'elle ne prît la parole en restant les yeux obstinément fixés vers le haut.

**Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois.**

**Ce que je viens de faire était tout sauf un devoir. **Répliqua-t-il en gardant le regard accroché à son visage. Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et se dit qu'il allait sûrement regretter ce qu'il venait de dire, même si c'était la stricte vérité.

**Et c'était quoi alors ? **Demanda-t-elle quelques instants après en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il la regarda aussi, mal à l'aise. Il savait bien qu'il fallait qu'il lui réponde quelque chose, qu'il lui dise ce que ça représentait réellement pour lui mais la peur et la gêne ne l'aidaient aucunement à s'exprimer. Au lieu de prononcer la moindre parole qui, comme il se connaissait, aurait très bien pu tourner à la catastrophe, il se contenta de lui sourire en passant le dos de sa main libre sur sa joue gauche. Elle dut comprendre le sens de ce geste car elle ne dit rien et lui rendit son sourire d'une telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait en douter.

**Wilson ne me croira jamais si je lui dis ce qu'il en est. **Ajouta-t-il un moment plus tard en étant amusé de cette situation.

**À deux, nous serons plus persuasifs ! **Fit-elle avec un air coquin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et il finit par se pencher sur elle pour lui voler un tendre baiser qui, en fin de compte, se prolongea quelque peu avant que tous deux ne finissent par plonger dans un profond sommeil leur rappelant qu'ils avaient dés à présent une possibilité, une éclaircie qui prenait le pas sur leurs sombres souvenirs.

Au fil des jours, le reste ne changea pas. Les remarques caustiques et les répliques cinglantes étaient toujours présentes et ce n'est pas l'oncologue qui allait s'en plaindre, au même titre que les deux concernés. Le contraire les aurait inquiété en fait. Ils continuèrent de se fréquenter sans avoir vraiment abordés le sujet de la stabilité et de la continuité dans le temps. Depuis l'accident de métro, il était devenu difficile à la jeune femme de se projeter, de penser à ce que pourrait être son futur. Acceptant cela, elle avait fini par se dire que c'était probablement une bonne chose car le diagnosticien, lui, n'y était jamais vraiment parvenu. Pour l'heure, ils étaient tout simplement bien comme ça et ça leur suffisait.

Ce qui s'était passé en Allemagne s'était révélé surprenant aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les moments les plus terribles rapprochent les gens, parfois à tel point que des choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas se produisent. Cette catastrophe a ouvert la porte à deux personnes qui n'avaient jamais osés l'ouvrir d'eux-mêmes. La vraie humanité surgit lorsque le danger est imminent ; car dans l'ombre, la lumière intérieure est la seule que l'on puisse voir.

**THE END**


End file.
